Son of Frankenstein (1939)
| running time = 99 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Bride of Frankenstein (1935) | followed by = Ghost of Frankenstein (1942) }} Son of Frankenstein is an American horror movie of the science fiction and classic horror subgenres. It is the third film in the original Frankenstein film series and follows 1935's Bride of Frankenstein. It is succeeded in 1942 by ''The Ghost of Frankenstein''. The movie was directed by Rowland V. Lee and written by Willis Cooper. It was produced by Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on January 13th, 1939. Plot Cast Main cast Supporting cast Co-stars Notes & Trivia * Production on Son of Frankenstein began on November 7th, 1938. Principal filming on the picture began on November 9th, 1938 and concluded in December. Production on the movie concluded on January 4th, 1939. * Son of Frankenstein was released to home video in VHS format by Universal Studios on March 1st, 1992 as part of Universal Classics Collection. The film is also included on the Frankenstein: The Legacy Collection DVD set, released by Universal Studios on April 27th, 2004. It is also included on the Frankenstein Double Feature DVD set along with 1942's Ghost of Frankenstein, which was released on July 24th, 2007. * This is the first horror film work for director Rowland V. Lee. He also directs the movie Tower of London, which also stars Basil Rathbone and Boris Karloff released by Universal Pictures eleven months after the release of Son of Frankenstein. * This is the first horror film work for screenwriter Wyllis Cooper (credited as Willis Cooper in this movie). He is also known for his work as a radio personality. Cooper writes only one other horror screenplay, The Phantom Creeps, which was also released in 1939. * Amongst the notable discrepancies between this film and the previous ones is the name given to the original Doctor Frankenstein. In the James Whale films, the doctor's name is Henry Frankenstein. The placard upon his coffin in this film reads Heinrich von Frankenstein. * This is the final film work for actor Tom Ricketts, who played a Burgher in this movie. Ricketts passed away on January 20th, 1939 at the age of 86 - only seven days after the theatrical release of Son of Frankenstein. It was his 207th film role. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * Son of Frankenstein at Wikipedia * * * * * * References Production crew * Rowland V. Lee - Director/Producer * Wyllis Cooper - Writer * Frank Skinner - Composer * George Robinson - Director of photography * Ted J. Kent - Editor * Jack Otterson - Art direction * R.A. Gausman - Set decoration * Vera West - Costuming (gowns) * Jack Pierce - Makeup artist * Fred Frank - Assistant director * Richard H. Riedel - Associate art director * Bernard B. Brown - Sound supervisor * William Hedgcock - Sound technician * John P. Fulton - Special effects * Bud Wolfe - Stunts * Charles Previn - Musical director * Hans J. Salter - Music arranger * Frank Skinner - Orchestrator ---- Category:Films Category:1939 films Category:3rd installments Category:Black and white films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Frankenstein films Category:Boris Karloff/Films Category:Bela Lugosi/Films Category:Bernard B. Brown